Someone Like You
by fallingintothedenouement
Summary: Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.   Klaine.


A/N: Okay, so this is just a little some some I decided to put out. It transitions from reality to flashbacks, so sorry if it doesn't really make sense. I had the idea and I just had to write it out and yeah. Here it is.

The title and lyrics are from the song, "Someone Like You" by Adele. Check it out. You might also want to listen to it as you're reading this for more effect.

**I don't own either the characters of Glee or Adele. **

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Blaine spun around to face Kurt.<p>

Kurt hummed, walked up to him and smoothed down his lapel, plastering on a smile. "You look great, Blaine."

Blaine breathed out and waltzed over to the full body mirror, examining his tux. "Are you sure? No lint? Are my sleeves folded evenly?" He bit his lip unsurely.

Kurt just watched as Blaine twisted himself in front of the mirror, trying to look at the back of the tuxedo. "Stop worrying. You're fine."

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt turned all of his attention to Blaine. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say… Thanks. For being here today. For being my best man. For… everything." Blaine strolled over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "We have to be at the alter in… 15 minutes?"

Kurt held him for as longs as he dared, holding back tears as Blaine began to pull away. "Yeah, fifteen minutes." Kurt took in a shaky breath. "I'm just going to get some air before I have to socialize with people for the next twelve hours."

"Go for it. I'll meet you there." Blaine said as he began fiddling with his hair as Kurt slipped out the back door and headed for the garden outside the Church.

He knew everyone was probably at the Church right now, waiting for the ceremony to begin, so Kurt walked slowly toward the opposite direction through the garden, finally letting his tears break free. He didn't sob, but he just let silent tears roll down his face as he started singing.

"_I heard that you've settled down, _

_That you found a man, that you're married now."_

Kurt walked leisurely, gently touching a couple flowers along the way. The sun was out, it was shining, reflecting off the small droplets dotting Kurt's cheeks.

"_I heard that your dreams came true, _

_Guess that he __gave you things I didn't give to you"_

Closing his eyes, he inhaled around him. The garden gave off an earthy scent that immediately reminded him of Blaine. _Blaine. _

He was back a couple years ago. They were sitting together under a tree in Blaine's massive backyard, hiding from the sun with Blaine's curly hair tickling Kurt's neck. He remembered how their hands were entwined and the comfortable silence that settled around them. He remembered Blaine's lips whispering the words, "_I love you_" as Kurt planted a kiss to his hair, breathing him in.

Kurt opened his eyes and walked over to the small wooden bench, sitting down and taking in the sun's warmth.

"_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."_

He remembered Blaine dancing in the senior common room, full of energy and life belting out _Misery _with the Warblers. He remembered watching with envy and filled with longing and want.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,__"_

Kurt was on Dalton's steps, calling a shorter boy out, asking for directions.

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it"_

He was running through the "shortcut" hallway with his hand in Blaine's right after they first met as soft piano music played in the background, Kurt's eyes and mind filled with wonder and awe.

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."_

He saw himself crying, talking and releasing all his fears, struggles, and his whole being into one person over coffee. He remembered sitting on the cold steps of McKinley High after he tried to call Karaofsky out in public. He remembered Blaine's warm hand on his knee, reassuring him that everything would work out.

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,__ " _

Kurt walked over to the birdbath in the center of the garden, watching two lovebirds fluttering around and splashing in the water. Another lone bird flew over to the bath, but just stayed on the edges, as if it were just looking into the bath, observing the two other birds for a second, before it took off and flew away.

"_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives",_

Kurt was kissing Blaine's soft lips again, gently, caressing. A kiss, an action that didn't have any words to it at all. All of their care, compassion, respect, and love for one another wrapped up in that one gesture- the one that he had once took for granted. The one he would have given anything to get back.

" _We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days." _

They were slowly walking together, hand in hand with Blaine's guitar slung across his back. They walked across the forest, Blaine leading the way, Kurt tailing behind him, giggling. The couple reached a shallow stream in the middle of the forest, as Kurt sat on a rock, took off his sandals, and put his feet in the water. Blaine sat next to him, pulled his guitar. He let Kurt strum the strings near the base while he put his fingers on the frets, making a chord. They stayed like that, Blaine changing chords and Kurt strumming no particular pattern. Both appreciating the scenery, the perfect day, each other.

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."_

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

He remembered yelling. They were yelling at each other, unmeaningful and spit out, angry words piercing each other's hearts more than they recognized at the time.

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

Kurt shoved Blaine toward the door, screaming to get out. Blaine stormed off, slamming the door with so much force, Kurt felt the ground shake.

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

He remembered the shattering of the vase against the door where Blaine had stood just a minute ago. He remembered broken glasses and china all over the floor. The blood on his fingers as he tried cleaning up.

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,__ " _

Kurt ran to his room, shut the door, and leaned against it. His legs gave up from under him and he slid down, slumped up against the door. He let tears and sobs free fall from his face, dampening his clothes. He remembered thinking, _why? Why? _

"_Nothing compares , _

He remembered his dad's warm hand on his shoulder. He remembered the hug, the one that kept him together.

_No worries or cares. _

He remembered sitting by his phone, waiting. Waiting for a text, a call, anything. Waiting for a sign.

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made. _

He remembered chucking his phone against his wall. He remembered the sick feeling in his stomach, he remembered throwing up. He remembered nearly drowning in the shower, drowning in his thoughts and emotions.

_Who would've known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

He remembered flowers for the next day, delivered to his door. He remembered he notes. "_I'm sorry. We'll still be friends." _

Kurt pulled the folded out of his pocket, worn from time. The ink was faded, the handwriting still only barely readable. Kurt pressed his lips to the paper, walking back towards the church.

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,"_

He remembered seeing Blaine again at the coffee shop the week after their fight. Neither one talked to the other. They sat at different tables. Kurt looked up at the same time Blaine did. Locking eyes for a moment, before Blaine offered an awkward slight smile, followed by a barely perceptible shake of his head.

Kurt vaguely nodded and broke the gaze, holding back tears.

He remembered walked out of the coffee shop, the one they came to every day to just hang out before they dated, the one where they split a cookie daily when they were together. He walked out, leaving Blaine behind with the coffee shop.

He hasn't been inside that shop for 6 years.

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

Kurt remembered seeing Blaine a month later, on a park bench as he was walking home. Blaine was sitting there, his head on someone else's shoulder, leaning against him. He remembered the blond reaching over and putting his arm around Blaine before pressing his lips to Blaine's temple.

Kurt froze, turned around, and kept walking, his heart aching.

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead" _

He walked back to the Church and peered to the open doors. There was Blaine's fiancé, glowing, radiant, and handsome as ever.

His eyes landed on the picture next to the alter. He saw Blaine and his fiancé, close together, eyes closed with slight smiles on their faces. Their noses brushing against each others, _Eskimo kisses. _

He choked sobbing, and turned back to the back door, leading to the room where Blaine was getting ready.

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

Blaine's door was open, so Kurt just stood in the doorway, watching.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

He wiped away at his tears, watching the man he loved for years getting ready to marry someone else.

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

He watched the man he never fully let go of.

_I remember you said,_

The one who gave him everything.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

The one he would love forever.

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_


End file.
